


Wonwoo Oppa

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of moonlight and kittens [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #SunshineJUNDay, Fluff, M/M, OH MY OPPA, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WONWOO OPPA, cute!junhui, exchange student!junhui, junhui is still clueless with korean terms sorry, tour guide!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Being an exchange student in a foreign country, Wen Junhui just wants to spend his birthday with someone. On the day of his birthday, he came across a site called  “Oh My!Oppa” and hired a cute guy named Jeon Wonwoo.ora happy birthday, junnie! fic ft.wonhui~
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: of moonlight and kittens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934608
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Wonwoo Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> — hello~ please forgive me for any inaccuracies bcs i just relied on blogs.
> 
> — HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUNHUI! 🌙
> 
> — meow ai niiii~ 🐱

“Happy birthday, Jun-ge~” Junhui smiled hearing his little brother from the other line. 

“Thank you, little brother~” He replied, a little sleepy. It’s 7 in the morning and he was awakened by a call from his family back in Shenzhen. 

_ Funny how he almost forgot it’s his birthday.  _

“You should eat lots and lots of food today, hmm?” It’s his Mom. God, he misses her voice so much. It’s just a few days but he’s already homesick. “I’m not there to cook you longevity noodles but I trust there’s someone who’d cook it for you. You have someone to celebrate it with you, right?” 

Junhui took a deep breath as he heard his mom’s question.  _ Someone?  _ He tried to ransack his brain for anyone to celebrate his birthday with him.  But he couldn’t think of one. 

He looked at the empty other half of the dorm room where he’s staying, his roommate is still yet to come there.  He tried to pull up a smile and to sound as cheerful as possible. “Yes, Mom. I told you I have friends here.”

It’s not even a week since he flew to Korea to be an exchange student. His parents are against it at first because they’re worried about him but when Junhui told them that he already has friends waiting for him there, his parents reconsidered.

Junhui is certainly not a loner guy. Back home, he has so many friends. But coming here, maybe he’s still trying to adjust and maybe he’s afraid of creating mistakes that’s why he’s yet to talk to people that much.  He’s actually excited when he learned that he has a roommate. But unfortunately, the guy is yet to come home and so, he’s here spending three days inside his room, either playing mobile games or learning new recipes to cook. 

Junhui was snapped back to reality when his mom spoke again. “Just...friends?” 

He almost choked on his own spit as he felt his ears getting hot because of his own mom’s teasing. “O-Of course, Mom!”

“Always take care of yourself there, Junnie. It’s your first birthday without us by your side so we’re kinda worried but... we trust you.” That’s his Dad. “Happy birthday, son.” 

“Thank you, Dad. You have nothing to worry about me. I’m good here.” Junhui reassured. He felt lighter on his chest. His parents telling him they trust him means a lot. 

“Okay, send pictures of your friend later!” His mom said before they ended the call. 

And that’s how Junhui found himself browsing the net. Where could he find some temporary friends that would be willing to take pictures with him on his birthday? 

“This is just absurd, Wen Junhui. You are in big trouble.” Junhui told himself. 

He was losing hope when he found an ad at the corner of a site he’s browsing.  “Oh My...Oppa?” Junhui read, his eyebrows raised. He searched for the meaning of oppa and it says, “older brother”. “Oh, so it’s a site where you can hire _geges_ to tour you around Seoul. Wow, this is brilliant.” 

He clicked on the site immediately. He figured this might be a good way to celebrate his birthday. Since no one is there to accompany him on his special day, why not just tour around Seoul and get familiar with the places here.  The site is full of pictures of guys you can hire as your tour guide. Junhui stopped scrolling on the page when he came across a guy. 

_ A cute guy, to be precise.  _

“Wonwoo oppa.” He read again. “Wow, even his name is handsome.” He clicked on a button to view the oppa’s description. 

‘ _Wonwoo oppa is someone who can take you anywhere you want. He’ll guide you to places unknown. Put your trust in him and your journey with him will be worth it. Make your day the happiest. It will feel like it’s your birthday even if it’s not._ ’ 

Junhui felt his ears blush reading his description. “He can take me anywhere, huh. And wow, he can make me feel like it’s my birthday. This is hilarious.” He chuckled at the description. 

PERSONALITY

** #DEEP #FRIENDLY #OPENMINDED #CUTE #SMART **

Looking at the said oppa’s picture with specs, and a smile that seems so warm, Junhui felt like all the tags are true. “His eyes screams he’s a deep person. He looks friendly with his smile too. And cute, a big check!” 

INTERESTS: 

# **BOOKS #CATS #MOBILEGAMES #GARDENING**

“Okay, he got me at the #CATS tag.” Junhui smiled. He’s happy meeting someone who loves cats too. 

PLACES: 

# **ANYWHEREYOUWANT**

And so, without hesitation, he clicked “ _Book_.” and that’s how Junhui found himself a tour guide slash birthday companion. 

🌙🌙🌙

Junhui has been pacing back and forth from his closet to his bed, staring at different clothes he’d wear for the tour. He scratched his head and sighed. “Why am I nervous? Relax, Junnie. It’s not a date. It’s a tour.”  He went to his closet again and found a simple white button-up. He tried it in front of a mirror and smiled. “But it’s your birthday too, so you should look good.” 

Fifteen minutes before the tour, Junhui found himself already walking towards the cafe near the university entrance. He chose this place as a meeting place since he has some bad sense of direction and this is the only landmark he knows for now.  He didn’t know why he’s so nervous, he kept on looking at the time. He kept on looking at every people who enters the cafe too. 

Junhui was stirring his coffee when someone stood in front of him. When he looked up, he found the guy on the site. No, scratch that. The photos on the site didn’t do him any justice. He’s way, way more handsome in person. 

“You must be...Wen Junhui-ssi?”  The guy smiled at him. 

_God, he smiled at him._ It’s so beautiful, Junhui’s mind just logged off. When it finally registered to him, he awkwardly stood up, almost knocking off his coffee cup in the process. 

“H-Hi...Wonwoo...” Junhui held the hands Wonwoo held out for a handshake. “Wonwoo...oppa.” 

Wonwoo chuckled at what Junhui called him and the latter just furrowed his brows. “Uhh, yes. You might have yet to be familiar with some terms here.” He looked down at their hands who are still doing the handshake and he laughed again. 

_ God, that deep voice. Happy birthday to me indeed, Junhui thought. _

“Welcome to Seoul, Junhui-ssi. I will be your tour guide for today, Jeon Wonwoo. Where do you want me to take you?” 

“Heaven— I meant, anywhere. I-It’s written in your profile, right? You can take your customers anywhere they want.” Junhui leaned his face away and almost slapped his forehead. 

The other just smiled at him. “Yes, Junhui-ssi. I can take you anywhere you want today. Are you ready?” 

“I-I think I am, Wonwoo oppa.” Junhui shyly answered as he rubbed his nape, praying to God he’s not as red as a tomato at that moment. 

🌙🌙🌙

“So, have you looked up some places to visit here in Seoul or it’s your first time going around?” Wonwoo asked, trying to open up a conversation with his shy customer. 

“I arrived just three days ago and all I did those past three days is hole myself up inside my dorm.” Junhui answered truthfully. He looked at the other and immediately look away. _This is not a date, Wen Junhui._

“Oh? Are you an exchange student?” 

“Hmm, I’m from Shenzhen.” Junhui replied.It’s nice talking to someone again after three days of talking to himself, and watching some cat videos inside his room. 

Wonwoo’s lips curved into a smile. “Must be tough not being with your family. I’m not from Seoul too actually. But I have to be away from them to study.” 

“Hmm, it really is.” Junhui replied. It feels good to talk to someone whom you can relate to.

“We’re in _Bukchon Hanok Village_.” Wonwoo said as they continued walking. 

Junhui looked around and he was in awe seeing all the fully-restored old traditional Korean houses in this village amidst all the skyscrapers on the other side of the city. “Ohh, it’s really peaceful here.” 

“Oh, be careful.” Wonwoo lightly pushed him to the inner side of the road. It made Junhui’s heart flutter. 

“How long have you been doing this?” 

“Hmm, what?” 

“This ‘ _Oh My Oppa!_ ’ job.” Junhui asked, suddenly curious about Wonwoo’s job. 

Wonwoo counted with his fingers. “It’s been three months. I need extra money to support my studies, that’s why.”

“So, are there any rules or something?” 

Wonwoo and Junhui just continued walking. The tranquility of the place matches Wonwoo’s mysterious and calm demeanor. 

“Hmm, first rule is no touching.” 

Junhui gasped. “Oh god, the shake hand thing earlier—”

The other chuckled. “That’s fine. The prohibited ones are...holding hands and kissing.” 

“Oh.” Is the only thing that Junhui got to answer as his eyes went down Wonwoo’s lips, he didn’t even know why. “It’s not like I could kiss you tho.” 

“I’m sorry, are you saying something?” Wonwoo asked. He was startled when Junhui tapped him on his shoulder. 

“Oh no, are you in big trouble now? I just touched you.” 

Wonwoo just laughed again. “I already told you, holding hands, hugging and kissing are the prohibited ones.” He stopped talking then started teasing the other guy. He leaned his face closer then said, “So you. Don’t fall for me, Junhui-ssi. Or we’re gonna get in real trouble.” 

Junhui didn’t know why his heart fluttered again with what Wonwoo said. Maybe, this guy should add a tag on his Oppa description. He should add # **HEARTFLUTTERING**. 

“O-Okay, Wonwoo...oppa.” 

Hearing that again, Wonwoo burst into laughter as they continued going on their tour. 

Junhui listened as Wonwoo told him stories about Seoul. Just the sound of his voice makes it ten times better. It’s like hearing it from a poet or something. He also likes the way Wonwoo’s nose scrunches whenever he laughs when Junhui calls him ‘Wonwoo oppa’. 

Wonwoo is also a gentleman. He has this gift of not making people feel awkward even if they just met just an hour ago. He has this thing in him that makes people open up and warm up to him fast. 

It seems like...Junhui’s first birthday in Seoul would not be that bad. Oh, scratch that. Junhui thinks it might be good. 

🌙🌙🌙

“So, you can’t exchange personal numbers too?” Junhui asked as he takes pictures of the _Changdeokgung Palace_. 

Inside the palace, there’s a garden called _Huwon Secret Garden_ filled with beautiful landscapes. Junhui suddenly remembered Wonwoo’s interest in gardening. 

“Hmm, we can’t.” Wonwoo replied. “Those are against the rules.” 

Junhui felt a bit disappointed. “That’s a bit cruel. What if I want to talk to you again?” 

The other just chuckled. “Then, you can just hire me again as your tour guide.” 

“Wow, what if I just want to drink coffee with you or something. What if you became friends with me?” Junhui asked, continuously making Wonwoo amused. That’s the first time someone actually asked him about that job.  Most of the customers only care about the tour. Sure, they tell Wonwoo how good-looking he is and there are some who attempted to get his number but no one talked about being friends after. 

“Do you want me to take a picture of you?” Wonwoo offered. He took the camera from Junhui. The latter went beside a tree and started posing.  He posed as if trying to eat the leaf and Wonwoo had to laugh. At the start of the tour, Junhui is just silent but now, he’s seeing him being goofy like this. It’s... _cute_.  “You really want to take a picture like that?” 

“Then, how should I pose? Tell me.” 

Wonwoo walked towards him then moved Junhui’s arms so he won’t look too stiff. He also tapped Junhui on his back that made the other tense even more. 

“Wonwoo oppa, it looks like you’ll gonna be in real trouble after your tour with me.” 

The tour guide just smiled at him. He then sat down and tried to find Junhui’s best angle. “Oh, I found it~” 

“W-What?” 

“Junhui-ssi, you can smile. Your dimples deserve to be shown to the world.” Wonwoo said and Junhui felt his blood rushing to his face. 

“H-How did you know that I have dimples?” 

Wonwoo just shrugged. He actually saw it when Junhui smiled while looking at the houses in Hanok village. 

After taking several pictures of Junhui, he finally handed the phone back to the other guy. “Are you a photographer or something? Oh! I like this one the best.” 

“It looks like I took it too low.” Wonwoo said as he checked on the picture with Junhui. 

“Thank you, these are really beautiful. I can finally send some photos to my family.” Junhui sighed, a bit relieved. 

The other’s lips curved into a smile. “No problem. Beautiful canvases need beautiful subjects anyways.” Wonwoo said before walking away, leaving a flustered Junhui. 

“Did...he just call me beautiful?” 

🌙🌙🌙

“This is _Insadong_.” Wonwoo said as soon as they arrived at their next destination, just southwest of the palace. “If Hanok village is the residential heart of old Seoul, Insadong is its commercial side.” 

There are art galleries, craft shops, bookstores and teahouses. 

“Ohhhhh, books! I read on your Oppa description that you like books.” 

Wonwoo nodded. “There are places and worlds you won’t be able to go in real life that you can explore in books. That’s why I really love them.” 

“A bit ironic for a tour guide to say that.” 

Junhui gasped when he saw a stray kitten at the end of the alleyway. Without hesitation, he went near it and patted it on the back after earning its trust. 

“You love these little angels too.” Wonwoo said after capturing a photo of Junhui petting the kitten.

The other nodded enthusiastically. “I love them because they are willing to put their trust in us. I feel responsible for gaining that trust.” 

Wonwoo crouched down too and petted the kitten too. “I can give you some cat cafe address you can go to after our tour.” 

He could see how Junhui’s eyes lit up hearing that only for it to die down a bit after. 

“It would be nice if I could go there...with someone tho. Right, little kitty?” Junhui asked as he continued playing with the kitten to which Wonwoo just chuckled. “I feel like this little one lost her home. Should I take her home?” 

“Take her~” 

Junhui shook his head. “No, I can’t. What if my roommate doesn’t like pets. I’d be in big trouble.” 

“Ohh, you have a roommate? It’s been long since I went to our dorm but I live alone.” 

Junhui sighed. “I don’t know why my roommate won’t come home. It feels like I’m alone. It makes me miss home more.”He was startled when he felt a hand on the top of his head. 

_ It’s Wonwoo, patting his head.  _

Junhui looked at Wonwoo and he expected the other to look away but he didn’t. They stared at each other’s eyes for what feels like forever. 

“You’re gonna be in so much trouble after this day, Wonwoo oppa.” 

🌙🌙🌙

With a heavy heart, they left the kitten and moved on to their next destination.  It’s their last destination and Junhui felt his heart heavier. Being with Wonwoo all day, made him less lonely and homesick. When this tour ends, he’d go back to his room, alone again. 

“That is _Namsan Tower._ ” Wonwoo pointed at the tower on the top of the mountain. “It’s really popular because up there, you can see a full view of the whole Seoul.” 

“How do we get there, Wonwoo oppa?” 

Wonwoo smiled again when Junhui called him ‘ _Oppa_ ’. “I suggest we attempt the 30-minute climb up so it would be just in time for sunset when we reach the top. Trust me, sunsets there are the best.” 

“Are those for marketing strategy too, Wonwoo oppa?” Junhui teased and they both laughed as they started walking. 

After half an hour, just like what Wonwoo predicted, it’s sunset when they reached the top. They went to the observation deck and there, Junhui gasped seeing the beautiful scenery before him.  “Wonwoo oppa! It’s beautiful!” 

Wonwoo smiled, looking at Junhui flashing the dimples on his cheeks again. “Yes, really beautiful.” 

Junhui took the sweet potato they bought on their way there out of his bag. “Aww! It’s hot!” 

Wonwoo worriedly held Junhui’s hand to see if it’s hurt. “You should be careful.” He took the sweet potato from his hold and broke it in half. 

Junhui felt his heart doing several backflips again at the simple gesture. This Wonwoo oppa is really good at that. “I bet you’re the favorite Oppa on your website.” 

The other snorted. “No, they actually think I’m boring. I’m at the bottom of the list. When someone picks me, I always ask them, ‘Oh, why me? Why do you even like me?’” 

Junhui furrowed his brows. “I’m insulted. How dare you question my taste?!” 

Wonwoo felt his ears burning because of that remark. 

“My parents are kinda worried about me since my flight is three days before my birthday but—”

Wonwoo stopped eating and just looked at the other incredulously. “Wait, it’s your birthday today?” 

Junhui nodded shyly. “I read you can make it feel like it’s your customer’s birthday so...” 

“That’s for marketing purposes but, oh my god.” Wonwoo said excitedly with his deep voice that made Junhui smile. “Why didn’t you tell me? I should’ve at least buy you a cake or take you to a Chinese restaurant so you could eat longevity noodles. Look at us, eating sweet potato on your birthday!” Wonwoo facepalmed. 

The other just laughed. “It’s perfectly fine. It’s actually fun, celebrating my birthday here in a foreign country with a stranger. Seriously, it’s one of the best.” Junhui reassured. He tapped Wonwoo on his shoulder. “Thank you for making my birthday memorable, Wonwoo oppa.” 

Wonwoo chuckled again. “Wait, if it’s okay to ask, how old are you then?” 

“I’m born in 1996.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “Whoa! Then you’re older than me...” 

Junhui gasped. “Then that means I am your ‘ _Oppa_ ’! Call me, Junhui oppa then.” He excitedly exclaimed and the other guy burst into laughter. 

“You’re just 1 month, 1 week older tho.” He saw Junhui pouted. 

“So, we can’t call each other Oppa.” 

“Actually, you have to know something, Junhui-ssi.” 

“What is that?” Junhui asked, his forehead creased. 

“Oppa is actually a term used for older brothers.” Wonwoo bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Yes, like _gege_ , right? I know that already.” 

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, not that way. Here, oppa is a term used by younger girls to older guys. It’s used to refer to a brother, to an older friend or... _boyfriend_.” 

At that moment, Junhui just wants to fly to the outer space. “Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing.” 

Wonwoo laughed when Junhui covered his face. He finds it cute how the other’s ears are so red. He was startled when the other hit him on his back. 

“Then, why didn’t you tell me?! I’ve been calling you that since we met! Bad Wonwoo!” Junhui said as he hit Wonwoo continuously. 

The other just winced, a fond smile still plastered on his face. What he said next made Junhui stop.  “It’s because I find you...cute. I’m sorry.” 

Junhui felt his heart beating inside his chest again. They both looked away finding their faces both blushing. 

Wonwoo is the first one to break the ice. “Since it’s your birthday, you can make a wish. Wait here, I’ll just get you something.” He ran inside and when he came back, he’s holding a lock in blue and violet color. 

“I thought that’s for lovers to lock their love?” 

They felt their faces turning red again but thanks to Wonwoo’s quick response. “W-We can improvise.” 

And so, Junhui started writing his wish on the lock.  “I don’t really have a wish this year except for my family being happy and...oh!” Junhui remembered something and started writing. “I wish for a nice roommate.” 

Wonwoo looked at how adorable Junhui is. He helped the other lock it on one of the lock trees there. “Throw the key later so your wish will come true.” 

“Can we take a picture here?” Junhui asked, shyly biting his lip. “I have to send my family a proof I’m not alone on my birthday so they won’t worry.” 

Wonwoo gladly took the camera and pressed the selca mode. Before he clicks, he pulled Junhui closer to him to which made the other gasp. 

“Say Junhuiiiiiii~” 

“Junhuiiiiii~” 

“Say Wonwooooo~” 

“Wonwooooo~” 

🌙🌙🌙

The tour is ending. They went down the tower, and they’re standing there, facing each other at the foot of the mountain. 

“So, time’s up. Thank you for today, Wonwoo op— I mean, Wonwoo.” Junhui said as he held a hand out ready for a last handshake. 

Wonwoo gladly took it and smiled. “Thank you too. It was one of the best tours I’ve made in three months.” 

They’re still shaking each other’s hands as if no one wants to let go. They just stare at each other’s eyes. 

“You broke a lot of rules today.” Junhui teased. 

“I think I have to break it one last time.” Wonwoo said as he pulled Junhui into a hug. 

“Won—”

“I don’t have a cake or longevity noodles with me, but let me wish you a happy birthday, Wen Junhui. Thank you for being born~” Wonwoo said, with all sincerity in his voice that almost made Junhui cry.  By the time he pulled away, Junhui looked at him with a huge smile on his face, dimples Wonwoo finds cute showing. 

“Then, let me get you in more trouble too.” Junhui leaned his face closer and kissed Wonwoo on his cheeks. “Thank you for making my birthday memorable, Jeon Wonwoo.” 

🌙🌙🌙

Junhui went home, his heart full. Today is certainly one of the best. He sent the pictures to his mom and happily told her that he enjoyed his day...with a _friend_.  He smiled when he saw his mom’s reply. 

‘ **Just..** **.friends**?’ 

Junhui looked at the empty space om the other bed and sighed. “I hope my wish comes true.” 

He then went to take a shower, went out in his bathrobe then took the cake he bought for himself out of the fridge to blow the candles when the door suddenly opened.  His eyes widened, mouth agape as he saw who entered the room holding a small box. The newly-arrived person, mirroring the exact expression on his face. 

“Wonwoo?” 

“Junhui?” 

They both said at the same time. 

“You are my roommate?!” 

“I already have a roommate?!” 

They asked at the same time again. 

There was silence before a soft ‘ _meow_ ’ coming from the box resonated the whole room. 

“She said, happy birthday~” Wonwoo said as he took out the kitten they saw earlier and they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> have you all seen wonwoo’s greeting for junhui 😭😭😭
> 
> 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗 thank you for reading~ 💜💙
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated 🤗


End file.
